The present invention relates to the measurement of moisture within a body of particulate material, for example a pile or silo of cereal grain.
Such bodies of material often contain a quantity of water. The weight and/or quality of the material will depend on its moisture content. It may therefore be desirable to know the moisture content of the body of material in order to provide, for example, a fair and consistent evaluation of the weight of the material.
For greatest accuracy, the present invention aims to measure the moisture content at a point well within a body of particulate material. At the surface of such a body the moisture content is likely to be reduced by contact of the material with the surrounding atmosphere and the consequent evaporation of the moisture.